1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display assemblies, particularly to a liquid crystal display assembly configured for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display assembly usually includes a housing and a reinforcing frame fixed with the housing. A display is connected with the reinforcing frame via a glue, and is attached on the housing. However, the glue is volatile and subjected to aging, thus the glue may lose its adhesiveness, which may result in the display to be disconnecting from the housing. In additional, it may be difficult for the display being disengaged from the reinforcing frame.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.